Slєєρlєssиєss
by Adilay Fanficker
Summary: —Winry —bien, al menos ya podía pronunciar la "r". —¿Qué? —Ed, con mucha seriedad tomó la taza y se la llevó a sus labios para beber lo último. Su mirada era intensa. Muy penetrante. —¿Qué haces con mi abrigo?
1. PARTE I

_[Two-Shot]_

 ***´¨) (¨´***

 **¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) (¨*•.¸(¨*•.¸ ´•.¸**

 **(¸.•´ (¸.•`** **Sl** **єєρ** **l** **є** **ss** **иє** **ss** **`•.¸) `•.¸)**

—Edward E. & R. Winry—

 **S** ummary: —Winry —bien, al menos ya podía pronunciar la «r». —¿Qué? —Ed, con mucha seriedad tomó la taza y se la llevó a sus labios para beber lo último. Su mirada era intensa. Muy penetrante. —¿Qué haces con mi abrigo?

 **A** dvertencias: Ninguna.

 **D** isclaimer:

 **Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa**

Slєєρlєssиєss © Adilay Himelric

 **N** otas: Debido al largo del fic decidí dividirlo en dos partes. Este además de ser mi primer EDWIN también sería mi primer ALMEI.

La verdad es que por un segundo pensé en ponerle Lemon pero después de escribirlo y ver que no hubo espacio para él… jaja, adiós al Lemon. Hola a la inocencia.

¡También quiero hacer propaganda a mi foro de FMA! **La Puerta de la Verdad**. El link se encuentra en el interior de mi perfil. Retos, actividades, juegos y mucho, mucho más. ¡Les invito a visitarnos!

Ahora sí, a leer.

* * *

 **•**

* * *

— _ **Slєєρlєssиєss—**_

 **PARTE**

 **I**

* * *

—¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo correcto, hermano? —preguntó Alphonse sintiéndose inseguro.

Mei al lado del menor de los Elric le tocó el hombro a su novio, le negó con la cabeza y ambos siguieron a Edward quién ya se había adelantado sin siquiera mirar atrás o decir nada.

El día en el que iban todas las familias a rendirles tributo a sus muertos era un tanto desconsoladora, a veces era nostálgica y muy pocas ocasiones hasta divertida (puesto que no siempre se iba recordando lo malo). Pero en el caso de la familia Elric, no era un día muy feliz.

Ya había pasado un año pero el dolor seguía picando con fuerza, la abuela Pinako Rockbell había dormido un domingo por la noche después de reprender a Edward por no saberse comportar, a Alphonse por haberse comido a hurtadillas el pastel de manzana que había en el refrigerador, a Winry por dejar sus herramientas de trabajo por donde se le ocurriese y para sorpresa de todos, había halagado a Mei por su exhaustivo trabajo como princesa de Xing.

A la mañana siguiente todos bajaron a desayunar, pero curiosamente la abuela no lo había hecho. No era normal ya que Pinako solía ser muy estricta con las horas de la comida por lo que Winry y Edward decidieron ir a su alcoba para recriminárselo al fin (entre risas y empujones) ante la total negativa de Alphonse.

Mei estaba en la cocina preparando los huevos en el sartén cuando el grito de Winry llamando a su abuela le hizo tirar todo su trabajo al suelo.

Alphonse y Mei subieron corriendo a la habitación nada más para encontrarse cara a cara con la desesperación.

Winry estaba sentada en el piso de madera con las manos sobre el rostro de la anciana que ya hacia recostada en su cama, mientras Edward salía disparado por un médico al pueblo.

Alphonse quién ya estaba especializándose en la materia desde ya hace tiempo, se acercó titubeando a la cama de la abuela; esquivando a Winry acercó sus manos al cuello de Pinako y miró a Mei con un semblante oscuro cuya declaración era muy clara.

El doctor que había llegado corriendo pisándole los talones a Ed solo dio el mismo veredicto que Alphonse.

Pinako Rockbell había muerto.

Una falla en el corazón mientras dormía, un paro cardíaco.

Todo había sido tan repentino.

El doctor tuvo que llevarse el cuerpo de la anciana para un estudio de rutina (ante los reclamos de Ed y Mei quienes estaban en contra). Alphonse y Winry no hablaron después de eso. Cada uno se encerró en su habitación y no salieron de ahí en toda la tarde.

Mei había podido persuadir a Alphonse de comer al menos unas pocas peras, no consideraba muy adecuado mostrarle manzanas. Por otro lado Ed había estado con Winry toda la noche, consolándola en silencio porque no había palabras que pudiesen aliviar el dolor.

Todo el humor y alegría con el que todos habían amanecido, se había esfumado.

Todo el funeral había sido sencillo pero conmovedor… y un tanto incómodo; en el velorio, muchos no se cansaron de repetirle a Winry que sus padres y su abuela ya estaban en un lugar mejor. Siempre insinuándole que se había quedado _sola_. Ed siempre ahuyentaba a esa gente con comentarios mordaces y miradas fulminantes. Silenciosas, pero furiosas.

Los hermanos Elric no se salvaron del mismo destino, gente que quería darles las condolencias porque no hace mucho tiempo que la verdad de que Hohenheim se había ido también, salió a la luz.

Mentiría si dijese que no fue un alivio cuando toda la muchedumbre se fue.

Los amigos de la infancia y Mei permanecieron en silencio mientras recogían tazas y platos donde antes se habían servido café y pan. Y después se marcharon a dormir viendo de reojo el ataúd negro en el centro de la casa.

Y después de unos días, pasó lo inevitable, la tierra consumió el cuerpo de Pinako Rockbell dejando como único recordatorio de su existencia una lápida con el epitafio: _"Aquí ya hace la mujer más fiera y tenaz de Rizenbul"_. Un ángel con las alas envainadas y las manos juntas coronaba la lápida.

…

Los que quedaban lo superaron como pudieron, Edward y Alphonse pausaron sus viajes por un año, quedándose en Rizenbul para perfeccionar sus habilidades y conocimientos basándose en los libros que Sheska muy amablemente les había enviado desde Central después de recibir la petición de Edward.

Se podría decir que la única persona que parecía no sentir lástima por ellos por la muerte de Pinako fue la bibliotecaria de Central. Sheska fue muy clara cuando mandó su carta de pésame, después de todo, ella ya había sentido el amargo dolor de una pérdida como la de ellos.

" _Jamás hay que rendirse, chicos. Si hay una forma muy efectiva para sobrellevar la partida de una persona muy querida, es recordándola con amor y respeto._

 _Sheska"._

Curiosamente la carta sacó del silencio en el que Winry y Alphonse se habían metido. Ambos hablaban y seguían con sus vidas, Winry atendía a gente que llegaba desde muchas partes de Amestris solo para verla a ella y los hermanos junto con Mei investigaban la alquimia médica.

Poco a poco las aguas se iban aquietando.

Y solo después de un año (que según todos los habitantes de la casa, había pasando volando), estaban listos para visitar a la abuela y a Trisha Elric y Van Hohenheim.

Limpiaron las tumbas al igual que las otras familias, sacaron las flores marchitas y pusieron las nuevas en cada una de los sepulcros y hablaron en silencio con cada uno de ellos. Había tanto que decir y se tomaron su tiempo para decirlo.

Mei dejó sobre las tumbas lo que parecía ser una diferente para cada uno, diciendo que era una tradición en Xing; dar un obsequio con más que nada un reconocimiento de respeto hacia el difunto. Cuando Alphonse le preguntó sobre cada una, Mei le sonrió diciéndole que tenía que ser un secreto entre ella y ellos.

Edward sonrió un poco ante la insistencia de su hermano y las negativas de Mei, ambos lucían tan tranquilos y amenos que se sintió por un segundo fuera de lugar.

 _Si Winry estuviese ahí…_

Pero ella se había encerrado a cal y canto en la habitación de la abuela (la cual los 4 habían limpiado sin tener el valor de tirar las cosas de la abuela. Dejándolas donde estaban), no había contestado a las llamadas de ninguno de los tres y permaneció ahí hasta que la puerta se cerró.

—Chicos, ¿qué les parece si vamos por Winry y visitamos el festival? —propuso Mei sonriendo un poco, con su brazo entrelazado con el de Alphonse.

El festival en honor a los difuntos se presentaba cada año con juegos y actividades; risas y alcohol por todos lados. Se supone que era un tributo a los que ya habían partido, pero cuando pasaban de las 11 de la noche (y los niños tenían que dormir) parecía ponerse más para adultos muy vivitos y animados. Por suerte para los Elric y Mei eran apenas las 6 de la tarde.

La olvidada y apagada panda de Mei se restregó contra la mejilla de Mei.

—Xiao Mei dice que le gustaría ir —Mei trató de animar un poco el ambiente.

La panda pasó del brazo de Mei al de Alphonse. Éste sonrió acariciándole la barbilla con su otra mano.

—No lo sé ¿tú qué dices? —le preguntó a Ed quién miró escéptico a la panda.

—Que no pienso dejarme manipular por una panda microscópica —zahirió a Xiao Mei, apartando la mirada, digno.

Pero Xiao Mei, gruñendo, le saltó encima furiosa arañándole el rostro.

—¡Suéltame pequeño engendro del mal! —gritaba Ed tratando de quitarse a la panda de encima. Mei y Alphonse rieron por la situación—. ¡Ja,ja! —rio sarcástico—, ¡qué gracioso! ¡Quítenmela de encima antes de que la convierta en un par de guantes!

Mei quitó a la panda de un malhumorado Edward.

—Lo lamento Ed —se disculpó aún riéndose—, pero eres que tú quién la alienta, insultándola. ¿Verdad Xiao Mei? —la panda le dio la espalda a Ed escondiéndose entre el cabello suelto de Mei.

Ed juró venganza en silencio.

—Como sea —gruñó—, dudo mucho que Winry quiera venir y no quiero ir a hacer una doble vuelta — _no sin ella._ Recuperó su estado serio y apagado antes de agregar—: andando.

Mei y Al se miraron indecisos antes de que Alphonse pudiese asentir y tomar la mano de Mei.

…

Winry Rockbell era en muchos sentidos, una chica fuerte. Había superado la muerte de sus padres, la _huída_ de sus 2 mejores amigos, había aguantado verles hacer infinidad de tonterías en silencio, siempre esperando a que ellos necesitasen su ayuda; pero si algo cualquiera sabía, era que nadie era de teflón.

Ese dolor que había sentido cuando se le comunicó que sus padres habían muerto, y cuando más tarde, la madre de Al y Ed también se había ido, retornaba con fuerza. Como una bola de boliche contra los pinos, derrumbando todo a su paso.

Y ahora, abrazando uno de los suéteres de su abuela, acostada en la cama de la misma, Winry se preguntaba si en algún momento sería capaz de sobrellevar el dolor sin necesidad de llorar tanto. Había pasado un año y la muerte de su abuela le dolía tanto como en aquel día, en el que el doctor de Rizenbul le dijo que ya no había nada que hacer, soltando la muñeca de Pinako.

Las lágrimas no cesaban, no importaba cuantas veces Mei y Xiao Mei trataran de animarla con chistes y anécdotas; tampoco cuantas veces Alphonse y Edward la intentarán hacer (casi obligar) regresar a la cocina y al taller para que pudiese hacer lo que de antaño le levantaba el ánimo: la mecánica y los pasteles.

Hace dos meses había tratado de hacer un pastel de manzana; para hacerla corta, la cocina quedó hecha un desastre, el pastel se quemó y para variar se le habían caído incontables pedazos de cáscara de huevo en el interior. Ah sí, y el pastel sabía horrible.

No es necesario mencionar que Winry no ha pisado la cocina desde entonces y ahora Mei y Alphonse se hacían cargo de los alimentos.

Al menos seguía haciendo buenos automails, no había decaído en eso, o al menos no desde que después de 5 meses desde el entierro de Pinako Rockbell, Winry por error ensamblara mal todo el equipo de la pierna de Ed y éste terminara cayéndose por las escaleras. Por suerte Alphonse estaba con él para evitar que se matara.

Edward se molestó mucho, Winry lo escuchó refunfuñar durante todo el día cosas incoherentes (excepto cuando le volvió a ensamblar el automail, ésta vez bajo la atenta mirada dorada), pero él no le reclamó nada a ella… eso fue lo más doloroso.

Un mes tuvo que pasar para que Winry se ocupase de sus clientes habituales, muchos intentaban hacerla reír con chistes, pocos lo lograban pero eso ya era un avance.

Hace una semana cuando vio en el calendario la fecha que se aproximaba, decidió que no iría a ningún lado.

Se levantó rápidamente de su cama, se vistió, se bañó, desayunó café con pan y se encerró en la recámara de su abuela; por más que Ed, Al y Mei la llamaron, no salió hasta que escuchó la puerta de la entrara cerrarse y ver a los muchachos irse por la ventana.

Ahora estaba mirando por la misma ventana, pero en esta ocasión, mirando para ver si podía ver a sus amigos regresar a casa. Nadie llegó en los 10 minutos que estuvo ahí de pie, casi sin parpadear.

Winry suspiró antes de dar vuelta y salir de la habitación, removiendo el seguro de la puerta.

La casa jamás se había escuchado sola, su fiel can estaba durmiendo cómodamente en la sala, y al entrar a la cocina, ésta estaba vacía.

Ya no había abuela que preparase algo.

Sus ojos ya no tenían lágrimas que derramar, y su cuerpo al fin se había cansado de temblar; Winry se sentía como una hoja de papel a merced del viento. Caminando sin saber exactamente qué hacer, de un lado a otro, acomodando por inercia las sillas de la mesa y limpiando la misma con un trapo limpio ubicado cerca del lavabo.

Sirvió un vaso de agua y bebió y sin saber por qué se encaminó hasta la habitación que ocupaban Alphonse y Edward.

Aunque Alphonse y Mei ya habían dado el _gran_ paso en una relación formar (que era anunciarla), la abuela designó que no era adecuado que Al y Mei se quedasen solos en una sola habitación por lo que Mei estaba durmiendo con Winry mientras que Ed y Al permanecían en la alcoba de siempre.

Al morir la abuela, muchos supondrían que era normal que Winry heredara la habitación de Pinako, pero no lo había hecho, lo había dejado limpio y ordenado como si temiese que en algún momento la abuela entrase por la puerta diciendo que quería dormir. Aunque a estas alturas ya había sido analizado la imposibilidad de eso.

Cuando dio un paso dentro de la habitación, el suave viento le golpeó en la cara; ambos hermanos dejaban la ventana abierta en las tardes por lo que dentro de la habitación siempre estaba fresco.

Las camas estaban ordenabas, una frente a la otra, pero las dos con las sábanas desarregladas y con algunas prendas encima. Fue fácil identificar la de Alphonse puesto que en la cabecera estaba un compartimiento diminuto parecido al de una cama superior, en donde seguramente dormía Xiao Mei cuando no aparecía en el cuarto de Winry cuando Mei la llamaba.

Winry giró la cabeza hacia la cama de Ed.

Al igual que la de Alphonse estaba desordenada. Pero algo ahí captó la atención de Winry.

Algo rojo…

Un gemido salió de sus labios al ver lo que era.

Hace años que no lo veía.

Titubeó un poco, pero finalmente pudo extender las manos y ver perfectamente lo que era. No se había equivocado.

El abrigo de Ed.

Estaba un poco raído pero no estaba mal, parecía estar en estupendas condiciones para ser usada de nuevo, la textura era un tanto rasposa pero aún así parecía ser una muy buena tela. Y no olvidar el símbolo en la espalda. ¡Justo como lo recordaba!

Cuando Ed era un tanto más pequeño que ella y cuando él había arriesgado todo por los que amaba.

Si esa prenda pudiese hablar, Winry estaría seguro que tendría muchas anécdotas que contarle.

De nuevo miró bien el abrigo.

Se mordió el labio, un poco indecisa por un extraño deseo que resurgió desde las cenizas.

 _¿Qué tal si…?_

Metió una mano dentro del abrigo; sus brazos estaban descubiertos debido a que llevaba un vestido sin mangas, era azul cielo y era largo hasta sus tobillos, la tela pareció aceptarla, lo sintió.

 _No lo hagas. ¡Se enfadará!_

Hizo caso omiso a la voz que curiosamente parecía ser idéntica a la de su abuela reprendiéndole algo. Y metió finalmente la otra mano.

Se acomodó la prenda, sacando su alborotado y descuidado cabello rubio dejándolo caer sobre el abrigo; no importaba si dejaba algún cabello sobre éste ya que Ed y ella de cabello rubio (y eran de melenas largas) por lo que el ex alquimista no podría diferenciar entre un cabello que era suyo y otro que no lo era.

Winry se permitió disfrutar de la sensación, ¡vaya! Ed realmente tenía brazos largos y con toda seguridad, fornidos; inundada de un curioso éxtasis, Winry se abrazó, aferrándose en las mangas rojizas como un par de rubís.

 _Bien, ya lo disfrutaste. ¡Quítatelo!_

No, aún no.

Desde que vio a Ed peleando con ese inusual atuendo, un pequeño deseo de probarse aquel abrigo se había plantado en su interior.

Cuando el asunto de los Homúnculos se había terminado, y los Elric regresaron, Winry vio en uno de sus paseos nocturnos como un chico le daba su chamarra a su novia, quién le besaba en la mejilla dándole las gracias. El deseo retornó.

 _Vamos, podría llegar en cualquier momento, ¿y qué le dirás? ¿EH?_

Al diablo, había esperado mucho.

Se permitió reír, por primera vez en un año, Winry rió con ímpetu mientras daba pequeñas vueltas en el centro de la habitación. Sintiendo su vestido ondear y el abrigo siguiendo su ejemplo.

Una, dos y tres vueltas.

Se permitió soltarse y estirar las manos, dejando que vagaran libres con cada vuelta que daba, volando junto a ella. La sensación era hermosa…

¡PUM!

Pero todo lo hermoso algún día tenía que terminar.

—¡Auch! ¡AAWW!

Sin saberlo, Winry se acercó demasiado a la cama de Ed y terminó golpeándose el dedo pequeño del pie derecho. ¡Y dolía como el infierno! Se agachó y trató de sobarlo. La manga derecha rozó la piel de su dedo, entonces el dolor se fue calmando poco a poco.

Bien, ya había sido…

Winry bostezó.

De nuevo se acomodó el abrigo y se permitió mirar por la ventana de nuevo, salió incluso de la casa, pero nadie llegaba. Seguramente los muchachos se habían ido al festival sin ella.

No era como si hubiese querido que intentarán persuadirla para que asistiera (no tenía ningún ánimo de festejar nada), pero el pensar que los tres chicos se estaban divirtiendo sin ella le hacía un hueco en el estómago.

Cerró la puerta y fue a la habitación de su abuela dispuesta a poner seguro a la puerta de nuevo.

Pero al intentar abrir la puerta, el pomo se negó a darle el acceso.

—¿Pe-pero qué…? —intentó girar pero el pomo no daba tregua.

Maldición…

Seguramente había dejado el seguro por dentro, tendría que ir por sus herramientas para que pudiese abrir la puerta, pero se sentía demasiado cansada, la noche anterior había estado llorando hasta que se durmió a las 3 de la mañana para despertar a las 5 de un sobresalto.

Ni modo, iría a su habitación.

A diferencia de Al y Ed, Mei y ella no tenían camas separadas, la cama de Winry servía muy bien a ambas y no les resultaba incómodo dormir juntas (aunque en un principio lo fue). Las maletas de Mei estaban a un lado de su ropero y por el momento no había alteración alguna de que en su habitación vivía una invitada. O 2 sin contamos a Xiao Mei.

Se echó sobre su cama sin siquiera asegurarse de cerrar la puerta, simplemente se quedó dormida.

Con el abrigo puesto.

…

¡Estúpida enana!

Edward Elric refunfuñaba mientras bebía un poco de ron de un tarro que si bien podía ser igual de grande que su cabeza, no pesaba tanto ya que le había vaciado más de la mitad.

Mei le había persuadido a que los acompañase a ella y Alphonse, y de ahí todo se fue al carajo.

Primero la muy boba se emborrachó con un tarro pequeño después de estar jodiendo a Alphonse para que se lo comprase, estuvo 2 horas diciendo: «por favor, quiero uno, quiero uno, ¡quiero uno!», pues bien, Alphonse terminó accediendo advirtiéndole a Mei que no iba a comprarle otro.

No hubo necesidad puesto que la pequeña princesita se rindió ante uno solo trago de alcohol.

Decir que se puso violenta fue poco cuando un transeúnte le tocó el trasero. Y para variar no solo Mei persiguió al pobre imbécil, Alphonse y él habían estado bebiendo junto a ella. Y Alphonse era un alquimista muy fiero cuando bebía, y muy posesivo cuando perdía el control de sí mismo.

Encerraron al pobre sujeto en una prisión de tierra, el idiota también estaba borracho así que eso no les importó a los Elric.

Ed admitía que no le importó hacer nada cuando la novia del pobre desgraciado (también ebria) se echó a llorar pidiéndole a Alphonse que lo liberase.

Mei era muy celosa cuando el alcohol se introducía a su sistema.

La metió junto con el hombre dejándoles un pequeño hueco para que respirasen.

Pero eso no fue lo que puso a Ed de malas, sino que Mei se atrevió a ponerse _cariñosa_ con Alphonse. Y éste motivado también por el alcohol no dudó en seguirle el jueguito a Mei. Le dejaron solo en un parpadeó.

—Maldita enana calenturienta… —masculló meciendo el tarro sintiendo como el ron se esparcía por su mano—, seguramente está pervirtiendo al imbécil de mi hermano… ¡ja! Qué digo… seguramente ambos están igual de corrompidos… metes sucias…

No se dio cuenta hasta que chocó contra la puerta, pero gracias al cielo había llegado a la casa correcta.

Rió como idiota un poco y como pudo abrió la puerta. Ah, eso sí, el ron no debía desperdiciarse más.

Caminó a trompicones por la sala, bebió un poco más de ron. Debía ir a su habitación… otro poco más de ron… un poco más.

¡Diablos! Se acabó. Agitó el tarro hacia abajo, parpadeó varias veces pero sus nublados ojos no le engañaban, se había terminado el ron. Soltó el tarro y curiosamente no lo escuchó caer ni rodar.

Tropezó de nuevo hasta caer en su cama, sí esa era su cama, estaba al lado de la ventana y podía ver la luna, no era llena… ¿qué tipo de luna era esa…? ¡Lo sabía, estaba seguro! ¿Pero cuál…? ¡Ba, no importa!

Estiró los brazos y algo le bajó un poco la ebriedad. ¿Qué diablos?

Se levantó rápidamente y enfocó varias veces su visión para notar que efectivamente, su inseparable abrigo rojo había desaparecido.

¿Ladrones?

Malditos, ¿cómo diablos osaban a robar su muy amado abrigo?

Recordaba (apenas) que había tomado la decisión de reconstruir el abrigo usando algunos trozos de tela del anterior; no le había costado mucho el mandar a hacerlo con un sastre, pero su valor sentimental era inmenso.

Salió de su habitación tropezando con las paredes, rápido, en buscar de alguna pista… ¡un minuto! Si ladrones habían entrado a la casa y Winry se había quedado…

— _¡Winly!_ —articuló apenas sosteniéndose de las paredes para no caer; su visión se distorsionaba, pero su imaginación haciéndole jugarretas donde Winry era cruelmente tratada por bandidos llegaron tan rápido como una bala—. _Winly… po favo…_ —sintió que fue lento, pero llegó al cuarto de la abuela donde comenzó a golpear—, _Winly_ … —llamó una y otra vez.

¿Acaso Winry estaba…?

 _¡Dios mío, no!_

 _¡Winry!_

…

Los ojos de Winry se abrieron ante el escándalo provocado afuera; los golpes a la puerta y los gritos desafinados de Ed le ayudaron a entender apenas despertó que algo no iba bien. Y al parecer era ella…

Se miró y vio que sus brazos aún eran cubiertos por el abrigo… ¡puta madre, se le había olvidado quitárselo!

 _Te lo dije. Ahora está furioso._

¡Oh ya cállate!

Se levantó dispuesta a disculparse con Ed; después de todo si él se habría tomado la confianza para ponerse una de sus faldas (rió ante esa imposibilidad) ella lo habría acabado con una llave súper pesada.

Empujó la puerta abierta y se encontró con un desesperado y borracho Ed.

— _Winly… ¡able, Winly!_

No debería… pero…

Antes de sacar la llave que por inercia llevaba en la espalda en un cinturón… por las emergencias… vio las lágrimas en Ed.

 _¿Lo ves? No eres la única que sufre, niña._

Él pareció rendirse, cayó de rodillas con las manos y la frente pegadas a la puerta. Edward Elric estaba borracho, y lloraba.

— _Winly… able… able…_

En vez de usar su llave de mecánica, Winry le dio un pequeño zape en su nuca. Ed la miró asombrado y con los ojos inyectados en rojo.

—¿Qué abra qué, tonto? —le dijo severa.

Pero Ed sonrió y sorpresivamente le abrazó las piernas… menos mal que usaba un vestido largo porque de haber usado sus faldas pequeñitas Ed estaría tocando su piel desnuda… no, solo la de sus piernas, no quería decir nada más… ¡nada más!

—¡Suéltame, ¿acaso estás loco?! —intentó quitárselo de encima pero Ed se mantuvo firme—. Hueles a ron, ¡has estado bebiendo! Eres un tonto, un tonto y un borracho…

— _Culpale_ —masculló sonriendo, Winry sintió como Ed comenzaba a tener arcadas.

—¡Ay no! ¡No, no, no! —con la fuerza monstruosa con la que se le conocía, se quitó a Ed de las piernas y por suerte, por un pelo de gato, alcanzaron a llegar al inodoro donde Ed descargó solo el ron; cuando Winry se dio el valor de bajar la palanca notó que no había ningún rastro de comida en medio del alcohol rechazado por el organismo de Ed.

El idiota no había comido nada antes de ponerse a beber. Sí que era un idiota.

Se quedaron un rato en el baño antes de que Winry bajara a la cocina para conseguirle a Ed algo para que comiese, Ed bajó con ella. Se sentó y pegó la cabeza en la mesa.

Winry le puso una taza de té verde y un pedazo de pollo recién calentado. Lo hizo comerse todo.

—Gracias —susurró un poco ya más aliviado. El cabello se había desordenado y además del ron, parecía oler a caja de arena para gato.

—¿Qué tanto has estado haciendo? —Winry estaba sentada frente a él. Ed alzó los hombros.

—No sé. Creo que… le debo a alguien una maceta… y a otro… —se llevó a la boca otro pedazo de pollo—, no sé… un martillo…

—¿Para qué demonios un martillo?

—No lo sé.

Vaya, Edward Elric diciendo más de una vez «no lo sé». Debería estarlo filmando para venderle la cinta al Führer Mustang.

—Winry —bien, al menos ya podía pronunciar la «r».

—¿Qué?

Ed, con mucha seriedad tomó la taza y se la llevó a sus labios para beber lo último. Su mirada era intensa. Muy penetrante.

—¿Qué haces con mi abrigo?

 _Jaque Mate._

Estúpida vocecita, ¡cállate ya!

 _Piensa, piensa, ¡piensa rápido!_

—Eh… ¿qué? —se cruzó de brazos y se negó a mirar a Ed, quién alzó una ceja acusatoriamente—. ¿Acaso aún no ves bien? ¡Aún sigues borracho! —se levantó rápido—. ¡Alucinas!

Quiso huir hasta su alcoba y encerrarse de nuevo, pero el agarre de Ed no se lo permitió. Era claro que ebrio o sobrio no le iba a dar tregua si era para burlarse de ella.

—Creo que sé diferenciar muy bien aún entre el azul y el rojo —dijo deteniéndola en el primer escalón—, admite que tengo razón.

—Lo admito —ya qué, pero hacerlo fue difícil, ahora iba a tener que aguantar las burlas—, ¡iba a quitármelo, pero se me olvido!

—Eso no es lo que quiero saber.

Winry entonces lo miró sorprendida. Ed tenía el semblante más serio que había visto desde hace algunos años.

—¿Entonces qué es?

—¿Por qué?

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—Sí, la madre de todas las preguntas, ¿por qué? Y en este caso, ¿por qué entraste a mi habitación y tomaste mi abrigo?

La presión en la mirada de Ed y la fuerza de su agarre no le permitieron mentir, pero tampoco iba a serle 100% honesta. Sería un tanto vergonzoso.

—Tuve curiosidad…

—Curiosidad —repitió alzando las cejas.

—Sí, curiosidad; no dormí bien y no sabía lo que hacía.

—Pero ya dormiste bien.

—S-sí —dijo un tanto azorada. El cabello suelto era el culpable…

Ed sonrió y le soltó antes de caminar escaleras arriba.

—Me alegro.

—Oye, espera, te lo regreso —dijo con intensiones de quitárselo, pero Ed se giró y para estar borracho fue una suerte que no cayese encima de ella y ambos rodasen. Presionó sus grandes manos sobre sus delgados hombros.

—Dijiste que habías podido dormir bien.

—Eh… sí, pero…

—Entonces quédatelo, hasta que puedas dormir sin él —le dijo soltándola para continuar su camino—. Gracias por la comida.

Winry se quedó ahí hasta que vio de reojo como Ed abría la puerta.

—¡No te vayas a arrepentir! —le apuntó con su dedo—, ¡o te haré comer tierra!

—¡Ajá!

 _Bueno, no te fue tan mal._

Lo sabía.

—Abuela —susurró sin ninguna pizca de lágrimas—, gracias por todo. —Sonrió y se fue a dormir ella también.

Un minuto… ¿dónde demonios estaban Al y Mei?

…

Al día siguiente, Winry se había levantado temprano, se había bañado y como predijo, nadie estaba despierto aún. Mei no había llegado a dormir y solo esperaba que no se fuese a dormir con Al en la habitación que éste compartía con Ed.

Se había preguntado varias veces si era necesario abrir la puerta de la habitación pero se sentía insegura, parcialmente de encontrar a Ed despierto y parcialmente de encontrar a Al y Mei en una situación… _comprometedora_.

Suspiró, ya tenía su pantalón y su blusa, junto a su paliacate rojo sobre su cabeza, estaba lista y motivada para trabajar; pero primero haría el desayuno para todos sus borrachos (y seguramente, crudos) amigos.

Exprimió algunas naranjas y se permitió beber a gusto mientras contemplaba la mañana desde la ventana abierta. El sol jamás había lucido tan brillante.

Sonrió.

—Hoy hace un buen día —dijo como cuando le hablaba a su abuela, ella siempre le respondía «perfecto para trabajar» a lo que Winry siempre contestaba «entonces manos a la obra».

Pero a diferencia de las últimas veces en ese año, sabía que su abuela no…

— _Perfecto para trabajar_ —le susurró la voz de su abuela en su oído.

Winry se giró rápidamente, no había nadie. No lo había imaginado.

—Manos a la obra entonces —susurró en respuesta. Tal vez fue porque abrió la ventana, pero sintió una pequeña corriente acariciándole la mejilla.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió y cuando Winry fue a recibir a los recién llegados, los vio con pasto por todos lados, la ropa, el cabello, la cara, los zapatos.

—¿Pero qué les pasó? —les preguntó a Alphonse y Mei. Éstos con semblantes de zombis simplemente rieron y negaron con las cabezas.

—Nada, nada —dijo Alphonse—, voy a darme un baño.

—Después voy yo —le dijo Mei quedándose en la sala.

Alphonse salió del parámetro de visión de Winry antes de que corriera en dirección a Mei.

—¡Desembucha! ¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó Winry con el corazón latiéndole al mil.

—Nada —contestó cansada—, dormimos juntos.

—¡EH! —Winry sintió su cara arder. Mei al verla se sorprendió y se sonrojó igual que la rubia.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —gritó Mei azorada—, ¡no pensarás…! ¡No lo haces…!

—Dijiste que… tú y Al… durmieron juntos —tartamudeó Winry con la cara completamente roja.

No era posible, si esos dos eran mucho menores que ella y Ed.

 _¿Y qué tiene que ver él en esto?_

Winry se sonrojó aún más.

—¡No, no, no! ¡No me refiero a "dormir juntos"! ¡Si no que… solo… dormimos juntos! —intentó explicarse antes de que un grito arriba de las escaleras resonara.

Oh no.

—¿Qué quieres durmieron juntos? —exclamó Ed bajando las escaleras a trompicones—. ¡A ver enana! ¡Explícate eso de que tú y Al durmieron juntos!

—¡Pues seguramente eres estúpido porque no entiendes el concepto de dormir! —le replicó Mei aún peor que Winry que ya era decir puesto que Ed había bajado solo con unos pantalones de mezclilla y sin nada más.

Tal vez Mei fuese inmune a la reacción que provocaba ver a un chico en esas fachas; tal vez un porcentaje se debía a que Al parecía ser un poco más robusto de los hombros que su hermano y si ambos hacían las mismas actividades físicas… ¡madre mía! ¡Deja de pensar en eso!

Entonces, Al y Mei…

¡Eran demasiado jóvenes!

—¡Tú tienes la culpa, enana infernal! ¿Acaso a eso te dedicas, a corromper niños? —la acusó Ed.

—¡Al-sama es más grande que yo…!

—¡Ya qué que es más grande que tú! ¡Tú eres una enana! ¡Una enana pervertida!

—¿Yo soy la pervertida? —exclamó Mei rechinando los dientes—. ¡Al-sama y yo solo dormimos juntos!

—Mei… no estás ayudando en esto… —masculló Winry. Por dios, todo lo que Mei decía podía tomarse en un doble sentido.

Y bueno, imaginar a Al y Mei…

Pues si se le podía ver bien, ahora mismo con su altura y complexión, Alphonse cabría muy bien en la armadura que había usado como cuerpo en antaño, y si a eso le sumábamos que Mei era aún más pequeña que Winry…

 _Eres una enferma, Winry_.

¡No era su culpa, Mei y sus estúpidas excusas!

¡Y maldición, el torso desnudo de Ed no le ayudaba a distraerse!

Meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro. Y menos mal que llegó una salida.

—¡Hey! —exclamó Alphonse recién bañado. Menos mal que él si se había apiadado de los ojos femeninos poniéndose una camiseta negra y pantalones blancos; pero iba descalzo y con todo su cabello aún mojado esparcido por sus anchos hombros…

Definitivamente estos 2 hermanos tenían algo en contra de las buenas intensiones femeninas.

Pero Ed se encarriló para fastidiarlo a él también.

—¡Decía la enana que habían dormido juntos!

Con un rostro que pintaba perfectamente la incredulidad, Alphonse miró a Mei por encima del hombro de su hermano.

Mei alzó los hombros.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Alphonse. Un poco sonrojado ante la mirada de Ed.

—Así que ya estás corrompiendo enanas —le dijo acusador, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Oye! —exclamó Mei antes de que Winry le tocara el hombro.

—Mejor ve a bañarte, después lo golpeas —le dijo intentando sonar no tan incómoda.

—Te han salvado —le dijo Mei a Ed antes de irse no sin antes levantar su puño en símbolo de amenaza.

Alphonse se deshizo del agarre de Ed y bajó hasta Winry.

—Buenos días —¡al fin, alguien con educación!

—Buenos días —contestó Winry un tanto aliviada de que el tema haya sido enterrado. Tragó saliva en paz.

—¡Ba! —refunfuñó Ed bajando de las escaleras también, pero se detuvo por un segundo y olfateó el aire—, ¿algo se quema?

Winry pensó.

—¡Los huevos! —exclamó al salir corriendo a la cocina. Maldición si tan solo no se hubiese entretenido con esos mal pensados…

 _¿Y el torso de Ed?_

¡Qué te calles, maldita sea!

…

—Aún no me has contestado —refunfuñó Ed. Alphonse le miró de reojo.

—¿Sabes? Creo que hay cosas que uno prefiere guardarse para sí mismo de vez en cuando —respondió alzando una ceja—. Además, ¿acaso ya se te olvidó quién iba con nosotros?

Ed pareció meditarlo.

¡Bingo!

—Es verdad, ¿dónde está ahora?

—Durmiendo. —Xiao Mei estaba ahora mismo durmiendo, agotada, en la camita arriba de su propia cama. Echa bolita y llena de pasto también.

—¿Y sí no hubiese estado ahí? —preguntó Ed acusador con una sonrisa pícara.

—Qué sé yo —Alphonse correspondió a la sonrisa sin poder contenerse.

Ni Mei ni él estaban tan borrachos como Ed lo estuvo, pero bueno, ¿qué se le podía hacer cuando tu novia caía desmayada de pronto?

Pero la pregunta aún volaba, ¿qué hubiese pasado?

—¡Se ha quemado todo! —exclamó Winry.

Sí, tal vez eso…

—¿Qué se ha quemado, Winry? —preguntó Ed yendo a la cocina junto a Alphonse.

Winry refunfuñaba raspando un sartén con la espátula.

—Los huevos…

—¿Estabas… cocinando? —preguntó Ed un tanto sorprendido.

—Sí —lo miró amenazadora—, ¿acaso no puedo?

—No, no, no… no dije eso…

Madre mía, Alphonse a veces pensaba que sería peligroso dejar que Winry o Mei (sobre todo Mei) hablasen con la maestra Curtis Izumi o con esa mujer que poco tenía de piadosa, Olivier Milla Armstrong, quien por cierto, frecuentaba comunicarse con la maestra Izumi. El resultado de una amistad entre las cuatro lo ponía a temblar; y es que no podría imaginarse algo peor que eso.

—No hay remedio, voy por más —dijo Winry suspirando.

—¿Más?

—Ya no hay más comida, Ed. —Winry los dejó en la cocina pero su voz no se dejó de oír hasta que salió de la casa—. Voy a salir para comprar algo, deben comer algo después de tanto alcohol que ingirieron.

Alphonse y Edward miraron el sartén quemado en el lavaplatos y después se sonrieron.

—Winry estaba cocinando —dijo Al notándose muy feliz. Ed asintió.

No había mejor señal de un nuevo amanecer para Winry que verla tan activa por las mañanas.

—Dile a la enana que no se tarde mucho en el baño, quiero darme una ducha también. —Ed subió las escaleras para tomar poco después el pomo de su habitación, pero lo dejó por un segundo para ver la puerta de la habitación de Winry.

Pero lo malo era que ahí también habitaba el dragón de Xing. Ese que había (quién sabe cómo) cautivado a su hermano.

—¿Se te ha perdido algo? —le reclamó Mei a un lado suyo. Ed se giró de un salto.

—¡AH! ¡Gracias a Dios! —exclamó Ed sosteniéndose le pecho—, ¡estás vestida!

—Cierra la boca exhibicionista aprovechado —dijo Mei sin inmutarse. Sonrió pícara—. No creí que te funcionaría.

—¿El qué? —preguntó fingiendo inocencia.

—Oh por favor —Mei puso las manos sobre su cadera; vestía un par de pantalones vaqueros y una camisa de manga larga de cuadros—, ¿de verdad crees que no me di cuenta lo divertido que estabas cuando Winry te vio?

Ed sonrió cómplice.

—No eres tan tonta como creí —dijo vencido. Mei sonrió alzando los hombros para reunirse con su novio—. ¡Espero que no hayas dejado un desastre en el baño!

—¡Vete al diablo!

Edward rió bastante. Hasta que vio la puerta de la habitación de la abuela Rockbell. Aunque no borró su sonrisa, simplemente dio la vuelta y se fue a bañar.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

 _Como dije, este es mi primer fic de FMA por lo que me gustaría saber lo que piensan acerca de mi graduación con ésta serie y éstas parejas en especial._

 _Por otro lado, el foro de ésta serie que manejo pueden hallar el link directo dentro de mi perfil, hay juegos, actividades y retos. Pueden proponer y opinar al respecto, toda voz es escuchada._

 _¡Gracias por leer! Hasta el último capítulo de éste fic._

 **JA NE! ;)**


	2. PARTE II - FINAL

_[Two-Shot]_

 ***´¨) (¨´***

 **¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) (¨*•.¸(¨*•.¸ ´•.¸**

 **(¸.•´ (¸.•`** **Slєєρlєssиєss** **`•.¸) `•.¸)**

—Edward E. & R. Winry—

 **S** ummary: —Winry —bien, al menos ya podía pronunciar la «r». —¿Qué? —Ed, con mucha seriedad tomó la taza y se la llevó a sus labios para beber lo último. Su mirada era intensa. Muy penetrante. —¿Qué haces con mi abrigo?

 **A** dvertencias: Ninguna.

 **D** isclaimer:

 **Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa**

Slєєρlєssиєss © Adilay Himelric

 **N** otas: Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que han podido dejarme comentarios, en serio, sin lectores ¿qué es una escritora? ;) por cierto, he editado un poco el capítulo anterior por si les apetece volver a leerlo.

Y bueno, ahora los dejo leer.

¡Gracias por comentar!

* * *

 **•**

* * *

— _ **Slєєρlєssиєss—**_

 **PARTE**

 **II**

* * *

 _UN MES DESPUÉS_

…

Winry bajó las escaleras a oscuras, era de madrugada y le había dado sed. Mei estaba profundamente dormida con Xiao Mei en sus piernas por fuera de la colcha por lo que no le fue difícil salir de la cama.

Su nuevo juego de piyama de un pantalón de tela delgada y holgada verde pistache y una blusa de tirantes del mismo color era una extraordinaria bendición para portar el abrigo de Ed. Una vez más. El abrigo la abrazaba con más fuerza pero por desgracia poco a poco la esencia del portador original estaba extinguiéndose para ser reemplazada el olor de su champó.

Al principio, en un momento de locura, pensó en dejar el abrigo entre la ropa de Ed cuando él se fuese con Al y Mei a practicar la alquimia médica, pero después se acobardó cuando pensó que hacer eso era estar muy enfermo. No podía invadir de nuevo el cuarto de Ed y Al de nuevo como si le perteneciera.

Teóricamente sí le pertenecía, pero no se sentiría bien después de cometer su enfermo deseo.

Entonces decidió que ya era hora de regresar el abrigo a su legítimo dueño.

Agobiada bebió agua y dejó que ésta recorriese un largo trayecto hasta su estómago. Después suspiró y se acomodó el abrigo antes de salir de casa y sentarse sobre la mesa que tenían afuera. Puso sus pies sobre una de las sillas, apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas.

El viento recorrió su cabellera y piel, el frío era algo serio. Pero eso a Winry no le importó.

Pensó en su abuela de nuevo, en todos aquellos momentos en los que Pinako le decía qué estaba bien o mal, cuando le había enseñado los principios básicos de los automails y cuando le sujetaba la pañoleta roja sobre su cabeza cuando ella tenía problemas con hacerlo.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Winry? —preguntó Ed apoyado en el marco de la puerta, su semblante era serio y su cabello suelto le daba un aspecto un poco mayor. Vestía un piyama negro de dos piezas e iba descalzo, a diferencia de ella que llevaba sus pantuflas de conejo rosas.

—Ed —susurró Winry incorporándose, ¿por qué siempre tenía que atraparla usando su abrigo?—, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

—Viendo que no regresabas —respondió antes de acercarse y quitarle la silla que tenía bajo los pies, una de las pantuflas voló.

—¡Hey!

—Déjalo. —Ed se sentó a su lado y se hizo aquello que todos odiaban: el silencio incómodo.

Al menos para Winry, Ed se veía muy tranquilo.

—¿Y… cómo van con la alquimia médica? —quiso saber Winry en un intento de detener su corazón, el cual a medida que pasaba el tiempo, latía más rápido.

—Vamos bien… sí, bien —dijo Ed con mucha calma—. Hemos regresado los libros que nos prestó Sheska.

—Entiendo —bien, no le iba a decir nada más. Qué reservado se había hecho Ed en ese aspecto.

—Winry, Al y yo estábamos hablando y… —la máscara de tranquilidad se rompió—, en una semana retomaremos nuestro viaje.

La boca de Winry se abrió pero de ella no salió ningún sonido. ¿Se iban…?

—Hace dos días llego una carta de Xing —continuó Ed—, Ling pidió la presencia de Mei en Xing en dos semanas, ella aceptó quedarse una semana más después de que nosotros partamos.

Winry lo meditó, si Mei se quedaba en Rizenbul significaría que Alphonse se iría solo a donde quiera que fuera.

Si algo había visto en los últimos meses desde que Al y Mei habían hecho oficial su relación, era que ellos dos eran como imán y metal, juntos todo el tiempo. Y por lo que había escuchado hace algunos días, Mei deseaba llevar su relación con Al… al siguiente nivel.

 _»Me gustaría que Al-sama dejara de pensar que puede romperme en cualquier momento cuando me abraza, ¡quiero que me abrace muy fuerte!_

 _»Creo que estoy de acuerdo con Al… podría romperte_ —Winry se echó a reír.

 _»No puedo creerlo_ —suspiró—, _si no me abraza con completa confianza ¿cómo puedo esperar que hagamos el amor pronto?_

 _»¡Mei!_

 _»¿Qué? ¿Acaso tú no lo has hecho ya?_

 _»¡No!_ —Winry dejó la conversación completamente roja. Había escuchado la risa de Mei. Sobre todo cuando al bajar vio a Ed echado sobre el sofá, dormido con las manos bajo su cabeza… de nuevo, sin nada cubriendo su torso.

¡Oh mi Dios!

—Winry… Winry… ¡Winry! —Ed chasqueó los dedos enfrente de la rubia.

—¿Qué? —suspiró parpadeando, regresando a la realidad visualizando los ojos dorados de Ed. Al menos este Ed sí tenía cubierto su torso.

Aunque Winry había visto lo suficiente aquella vez como para memorizar incluso ese provocativo lunar sobre el hueso de la cadera…

¡Oh vamos! ¡Regresa a la realidad!

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Ed ignorante de la batalla que se desataba entre las Winrys moralistas y las Winrys pervertidas.

Y seguramente se había sonrojado de nuevo.

¡Maldición!

—S-sí, estoy bien —apartó su mirada pero casi no podía hacerlo, bastaba con abrir las piernas un poco para que Ed pudiese traspasar su defensa. Además de que, tomando la distancia de Ed del suyo, con su rodilla bien podía rozar su…

Cohibida abrió un poco más las rodillas alejándolas de una zona peligrosa para ambos.

—Estaré bien —recordó por suerte de lo que estaban hablando, su corazón tomó una segunda velocidad—, y n-no necesito que Mei se quede aquí. Puede ir con Al.

—Winry…

—Creo que ya empezó a darme sueño —se excusó Winry con las mejillas ardiendo, esa mirada no, por favor…

—Winry.

Winry intentó bajarse de la mesa, pero las manos de Ed le impidieron el paso cuando se posaron furiosamente sobre sus piernas, no sus rodillas, sus piernas. Muy cerca… muy cerca de… de…

Menos mal que se había puesto ropa interior limpia de lo contrario posiblemente Winry estaría muy preocupada de que el estímulo presente, fuese un problema ahora.

—Ed —articuló con la garganta casi cerrada—, quítate.

—No he terminado —rezongó Ed.

—Pues termina ya —masculló Winry casi temblando, pero no quería que Ed malinterpretara nada con su comportamiento.

Ed pareció contrariado.

—¿Por qué estás evitándome?

—Yo no te evito.

—Claro que sí.

—¡Qué no! Es solo que invades mi espacio personal.

—Yo no he hecho eso —se defendió. Ofendido.

 _Bien hecho, Winry._

—¡Lo haces ahora!

—¡Bien! —le soltó las piernas al fin, de un salto fue a donde había caído su pantufla y regresó subiendo las escaleras; molesto, se la puso en el pie y entró a la casa azotando la puerta.

El sol comenzó a alumbrar. ¿Cuánto tiempo habían permanecido juntos?

 _No se supone que las cosas debieran terminar así._

No por supuesto, mientras en los libros románticos, los protagonistas veían el sol juntos y abrazados, en la realidad Winry debía verlo sola sin un Ed sonriéndole amorosamente.

Estúpido corazón. _¿Por qué Ed?_

Al mirar el suelo vio sus pantuflas y de reojo, el abrigo, Ed no le preguntó por él.

De pronto le había dado mucho sueño.

…

Edward subió las escaleras golpeando los escalones con los pies con cada paso. Alphonse tallándose los ojos lo recibió al final pero ni uno habló mientras Ed pasaba de largo y se encerraba en su habitación.

—Al… —llamó Mei a un lado. Alphonse la miró y sonrió, se veía tan tierna con esa piyama occidental de dos piezas que le hizo añorar la antigua que solo era un camisón casi transparente.

—Buenos días.

Mei correspondió a la sonrisa.

—¿Es natural que sienta que esos dos son los niños y no nosotros? —preguntó dirigiéndose al baño con su cepillo de dientes al igual que Al.

—Supongo.

—No quiero irme sin antes ayudar a ese par de bobos.

—No. Dejémoslo así.

—¿Pero por qué? —Mei lo miró sorprendida con el cepillo dentro de la boca.

Alphonse se enjuagó y se limpió con una toalla.

—Porque deben hacerlo solos y no acostumbrarse a que alguien más les resuelva sus problemas, nosotros resolvemos los nuestros —la besó en la frente—, que ellos resuelvan los suyos. —Y se marchó a cambiar.

Aunque estaba de acuerdo con Alphonse, Mei decidió hablar con Winry una vez más. Ayer había llegado una nueva carta, Ling la necesitaba mañana urgentemente y Al se había decidido por acompañarla a Xing.

…

Winry se había echado sobre su cama y después de unos minutos, la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a Mei con su panda acurrucada en sus brazos.

—¿Tienes un minuto?

Winry asintió aún echada sobre el colchón bocabajo.

—Winry, Al y yo… tenemos que salir a Xing, hoy por la noche.

 _¿… Eh?_

—El emperador me solicita para mañana por la tarde pero quiero evitarme imprevistos. Ayer llegó su carta. —Soltó a Xiao Mei (quien salió no perdió tiempo para ir a un lado de la cama en la que nadie la molestaría) y se acercó a Winry, la cual había hundido su cara contra las sábanas—. Pero no quiero irme sin antes decirte algo.

—¿Eh? —el sonido fue ahogado por el colchón.

—No quiero verte más así.

Winry separó la cara de su cama para verla con los ojos enrojecidos.

—¿Cómo?

—Asustada.

—¿Asustada? ¿Yo asustada?

—Sé que quedarte sola no es una opción para ti, sé que hay lugares que te recibirían con los brazos abiertos, pero aún así no quieres dejar marchar a Ed.

—¿Qué tiene que ver él?

Mei sonrió pícara.

—¿Acaso ese no es su abrigo? —lo señaló.

—Esto —se asustó tocando la evidencia—, no tiene nada que ver.

—Lo tiene… desde que la abuela… —los ojos de ambas mujeres parecieron haber perdido un poco de brillo—, él estuvo ahí también. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Claro que lo recordaba, había visto a Ed perder la sonrisa rápidamente apenas la movieron y se dieron cuenta de que Pinako tenía los ojos abiertos y opacos. Lo había visto agitar a la abuela y pegar su cabeza contra el rostro de la anciana tratando de buscar respiración. O algún latido. Se incorporó rápidamente y salió en busca de un doctor.

Mientras que ella se quedó ahí inmóvil. Hasta que los hermanos Elric la ayudaron a moverse para que el doctor y las enfermeras sacaran el cuerpo de la difunta mecánica.

 _»Basta Winry… déjala ir… no te preocupes… todo va a estar bien —_ le había susurrado Ed al oído una vez que Alphonse la soltó para ir con Mei y dejar que ella lo consolara también entre sus brazos.

—¿Lo recuerdas, Winry? —preguntó Mei sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Sus brazos la reconfortaron tanto que en ese momento, Winry pensó que si caía, Ed la sostendría tan fuerte contra su pecho que podrían fundirse en uno solo.

—Lo recuerdo —susurró Winry perdida en sus fantasías donde Ed era el protagonista.

 _Deberías dejar de hablar con Mei_. Se burló la voz en su interior. ¿Pero es que quién podría saber lo que pensaba ahora?

—Antes de que se vaya —continuó Mei—, creo que deberías hablar con él.

Sin más que decir, Mei le acarició un poco la cabeza, sonriendo.

Y Winry lo pensó durante todo el día, incluso toda la noche cuando Mei y Alphonse ya se encontraban abordando el tren.

Ed parecía molesto.

—Espero que ese Emperador de pacotilla realmente tenga una emergencia —refunfuñó cruzado de brazos.

—Si hubieses dicho eso en Xing, ten por seguro que ya estarías colgando de tus pulgares —dijo Mei riéndose por la actitud infantil de Ed—. Nos veremos _hermano_.

 _Hermano_ , desde que Alphonse y ella anunciaron su relación, por costumbre de Xing, Mei llamaba a Edward "hermano" y él a su vez…

—Cuídate hermanita —le dijo Ed abrazándole, miró a Alphonse y le dijo—: aquí en un año. Cuídate. Y cuida del duende.

—¡Oye! —Mei le golpeó el brazo, sonriente.

Winry abrazó a Alphonse y Mei antes de desearles suerte y asegurarse de que ambos juraran que se verían en Rizenbul para la próxima navidad. Un regalo sin igual.

El tren se fue dejando un camino de vapor por detrás. Winry se giró y caminó al lado de Ed.

Esta vez el silencio sí era incómodo. Y esta vez Winry no tenía ninguna intención de romperlo.

Con cada paso que daban, Winry sentía que se alejaban de la luz del pueblo y recorrían con una lentitud tortuosa el caminito en dirección a "Automails Rockbell". Winry se moría de frío pero su orgullo le impedía mostrarse débil, no desde su pelea con Ed.

No le iba a dar el gusto de verla temblando.

Llegaron a casa, Winry abrió la puerta pero Ed la cerró de nuevo en la cara de ella.

—¡Auch! ¡Serás salvaje! ¡Eso dolió! —se quejó tapándose la nariz. Se giró hasta Edward quién la miraba serio. Winry le golpeó la cabeza pero él no se movió ningún centímetro.

 _¿Te ha sorprendido, cierto?_

De hecho, sí.

—Ed…

—Lo lamento.

Ehhh… ¿qué?

—No pongas esa cara —dijo Ed sonriendo amargo.

Winry intentó borrar cualquier expresión que tuviese ahora. Pero cualquiera que fuese ésta, se negó a marcharse porque Ed desvió la mirada cuando volvió a enfrentarse al rostro de Winry.

—Sí, dije que lo lamento —dijo como si algo le apretase la garganta.

—Eso es lo que me sorprende… ¿qué lamentas?

Ed alzó los hombros.

—¿Y eso qué quiere decir? —preguntó Winry ya irritada. Puso sus manos en su cintura y se encaró a Edward, éste era más alto que ella ahora por lo que terminó mirándolo hacia arriba… ella… miraba a Edward Elric desde… abajo.

—Nada en especial —le dijo sencillamente.

—Lo sabes —aseguró Winry.

—Digamos que es una disculpa por adelantado. —Ed sonrió travieso. Como si algo _terrible_ estuviese esperándola.

—¿Qué es?

—Nada —la evadió para entrar a la casa, riéndose.

Lo intentó, pero Winry no lo pudo detener ya que el muy pillo corrió demasiado rápido hasta su habitación cerrando su puerta a cal y canto.

Horas después, por más que Winry le había gritado a Edward para que bajase a comer, el rubio no le contestó, por lo que Winry comió sin él; cosa muy molesta porque a ella no le gustaba comer sola. Lavó los platos y se fue a su habitación con pasos pesados.

Al entrar a su cuarto sintió la ausencia de Mei y su panda. Ambas siempre estaban jugando acostadas en su cama cuando Winry llegaba a dormir después de estar tanto tiempo en el taller. Alphonse siempre se encontraba con Ed cuando Mei no estaba con él.

Una verdadera pena notar hasta ahora que en pocas ocasiones había tenido la posibilidad de hablar con Al. Se sintió aún peor cuando se dio cuenta que el día en el que había decidido estar más tiempo con sus mejores amigos, su abuela la había dejado.

Solo esperaba que en navidades, Alphonse y ella pudiesen charlar como en los viejos tiempos.

Se puso su piyama y buscó entre su ropa el abrigo de Ed; no lo encontró.

—¿Pero qué…? —rebuscó entre su ropa, dentro del armario, debajo de la cama, entre las sábanas…

¿Acaso lo había dejado en la sala…? Bajo con mucho cuidado cuando pasó por la habitación de Ed.

No quería imaginarse lo que él le diría si Winry le contaba que había perdido su valiosa posesión.

 _»¿Qué perdiste… qué?_ —dentro de su cabeza, habitaba un Ed molesto e indignado—, _¡sabía que no debía confiarte algo tan valioso! ¡Torpe!_

¡Debía encontrar ese abrigo!

Lanzó varios cojines, por poco lanzó incluso las sillas y la mesa, utilizó cuanta luz pudo encender, incluso en sus manos ya estaba una lámpara cuya luz se movía por todos lados; sin encontrar nada Winry pasó a la cocina, abrió la lacena, el horno, y más tarde bajó a su taller…

Fue difícil porque estaba hasta el tope de cosas, a esas alturas ya no le importó el ruido que hacía al mover y lanzar herramientas… no encontró el abrigo pero sí recuperó un suéter que creyó muerto hace algunos años (¡años!), un zapato cuyo par ahora estaba en la basura, y un calcetín pequeño color rosa… era de ella cuando era niña.

Lo sostuvo antes de guardarlo cuidadosamente entre una libreta (donde apuntaba sus descubrimientos y notas sobre automails) encima de su mesa donde también habían varias partes mecánicas y tornillos.

¿Acaso se lo había llevado Alphonse por error? No es posible, Alphonse respetaba lo que no era suyo, sobre todo cuando se trataba de su hermano mayor.

¿Había caído entre la ropa de Mei y se lo había llevado consigo? Increíblemente dudoso. Mei era muy cuidadosa con su ropa (era muy fina) y Winry dudaba mucho que Mei quisiera llevarse algo de Ed (además de que eso molestaría a Alphonse).

Ya no le quedaban lugares por buscar y con ésta ya era cuarta vez que bostezaba. Tenía mucho sueño.

Se talló los ojos y se rindió. Pero a pesar de que se acostó y puso sus sábanas encima, no pudo pegar los ojos y dormir. ¿Qué diablos pasaba ahora?

 _No puedes dormir sin… él_.

Dios tuviese piedad de ella porque lo que esa voz dijo era verdad, necesitaba del abrigo de Ed… ¡maldición!

Frustrada se levantó y salió de la casa buscando por última vez; bajó las escaletas y piso con los pies desnudos el húmedo pasto. Su última preocupación era que algún animal la picase.

Movió la lámpara por todos lados alrededor de la casa. No había nada.

Entonces algo le pasó por la cabeza: _¿debería preguntarle a Ed?_

El Edward-malvado de su cabeza regresó con fuerza.

 _»Maldición Winry, ¡estoy seguro de que si no tuvieses el cabello pegado a tu cabeza, lo perderías también! ¡No sé qué diablos tengas que hacer! ¡Quiero mi abrigo de regreso! ¡Sabía que no debí confiar en ti!_ —y siempre terminaba así.

"No debí confiar en ti". ¿Alguna vez Ed le diría eso?

Winry se sentó en la mesa de nuevo, rendida. Ya había que aceptarlo, perdió lo que Ed le había prestado. ¡Tenía que devolvérselo!

—¿Winry…?

Rockbell se giró rápidamente solo para encontrar a Ed en piyama (si una camiseta blanca y un pantalón pescador negro podrían considerarse una) y descalzo, tallándose los ojos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

«Haciendo costumbre el vernos aquí en las madrugadas» se tragó esa respuesta y contestó mordaz—: ¿acaso no debería?

—No, claro que no —bostezó—, pero dudo que sea sano. Creo que deberías dormir.

Winry tragó saliva torciendo la boca y esquivando la mirada de Edward.

—¿Winry?

Tenía que decirlo…

Vamos, tú puedes…

Si tardas… más se enfadará…

—Ed…

—¿Sí? —habló un tanto dudoso.

Vamos, ya lo tienes…

—Yo… —juntó sus manos mirando sus pies, los cuales ya habían empezado a moverse de enfrente atrás—, no puedo dormir.

…

Si tan solo no hubiese bajado su mirada, Winry tal vez habría visto la mueca de espanto y culpa de Ed.

 _Ya se dio cuenta_ , dijo la mente de Ed con mucho miedo. Pero ¿por qué miedo? El abrigo después de todo era suyo y… bueno, prácticamente él decidió qué hacer con él como cualquier dueño haría con sus pertenencias materiales…

 _¿Qué había pasado?_ Simple.

Hace unas horas cuando se aseguró de que Winry estuviese trabajando en su taller, y Al y Mei estaban juntos en el pueblo para poder ir por algunos recuerditos antes de partir a Xing, Ed se tomó la libertad de entrar a la alcoba de Winry, tratando de no ver absolutamente nada más allá de lo necesario.

Perdió la concentración cuando halló unas bragas azules en el suelo y tropezó intentando alejarse de ellas lo más posible, ¿de quién eran? Por el tamaño juró que eran de Winry… eso de cierto modo le calmó, no quería imaginarse lo que le haría Alphonse si se enterase que se había atrevido a ver la ropa interior de su novia… considerando que Al tenía una extensa imaginación (fuerza y habilidad destructiva) y aún era alquimista… pues… mejor no imaginarlo…

Usó de toda su fuerza mental para no volver a mirar las bragas… ¡pero es qué…!

Ejem… regresando al asunto… básicamente Ed tomó su abrigo de encima de la cama y se dio su tiempo para reconocerlo puesto que no lo había visto en varios días.

La textura era la misma, el peso igualmente era el mismo, pero al acercarse a él pudo detectar el perfume de Winry… bueno, no sabía si era realmente un perfume ya que en Central había estado cerca de muchas mujeres y ninguna tenía un olor tan sutil como Winry. Todas tenían olores curiosos y florales (incluso la Teniente Riza poseía un olor muy llamativo y propio de ella) pero ninguno como el de Winry.

Pero no estaba ahí para oler la esencia de Winry (o al menos eso se dijo cuando se encontró oliendo su propio abrigo más de lo permitido según las estadísticas de salud mental), simplemente se lo puso y disfrutó de la sensación de portarlo nuevamente, se sintió él de nuevo.

Su abrigo de antaño le había regresado parte del alquimista que solía ser, ese chico talentoso había regresado al juego (o al menos, una parte de él). Pero no debía ilusionarse, su alquimia era nula; pero al menos aún conservaba su inteligencia y su habilidad para pelear.

Pero el chico que alguna vez llamaron _"Alquimista de Acero"_ se había ido.

Ahora solo era Edward Elric.

Un chico normal.

Y ese abrigo era la prueba de eso.

Era la prueba de que… ya no necesitaba esa prenda…

Ya…

No…

La…

—Necesito… —susurró perdido en su molestia repentina (ya no podría utilizar jamás la alquimia). No culpaba a Alphonse, de ningún modo (solo tal vez por ser un idiota al intentar intercambiar su vida por la mano de Ed)… después de todo la vida de Alphonse lo valía, eso y más, e incluso su propia alma.

Después de todo fue su propia estupidez lo que había causado todo eso en un principio, fue su propio intento desesperado de recuperar lo perdido, y había arrastrado a su hermano menor al infierno; a la tortura continua de hacerle saber que él nunca podría saborear ni dormir… o sentir.

Ed aún se culpaba por eso, por hacerle pasar a su hermano hambruna y desolación, por quitarle el calor con el que nadie tenía derecho a meterse. Y aunque Alphonse dijese que no le culpaba por eso, Ed sabía la verdad, el dolor en los ojos de su hermanito al tocar el tema del pasado y su armadura. Su cuerpo temporal. No era nada grato indagar en esos detalles.

 _»Sabes que todo fue tu culpa_ —se dijo una vez en el espejo cuando intentó nuevamente hacer alquimia sin efecto alguno.

Pero reconocerlo no hacía que doliese menos.

Sin importarle que Winry le viese, Ed salió disparado de la casa en dirección a las ruinas de su antiguo hogar; y ahí inició la masacre.

Con sus propias manos destajó el abrigo, las mangas primero, después el resto, pedazo por pedazo, todo comenzó a caer simultáneamente al suelo donde aún ya hacían las cenizas de un hogar quebrado.

Arrojó con furia los últimos dos pedazos y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo con la respiración agitada, su pantalón oscuro se llenó de hollín; pero todo eso a Ed no pudo haberle importado menos. Se levantó y sin nada más en qué pensar se fue a su cuarto. Pero al entrar se percató de que en una hora irían a dejar a Alphonse y Mei (vio las maletas de Al a un lado de su cama).

Alphonse y él ya habían hablado lo suficiente en los últimos días por lo que al despedirse no se dijeron más de lo necesario; Ed le pidió que se cuidase y no hiciera cosas estúpidas (como darle a la enana un hijo porque podría perdérsele) y Al en respuesta (azorado y con muchas ganas de regresarle la _ofensa_ ) le dijo que procurara no dejar que la llave mecánica de Winry le destruyera las pocas neuronas que le quedaban. Pero a final de cuentas, hubo un abrazo fraternal por parte de ambos, Ed abrazó a Mei y le revolvió un poco su cabello antes de dejar que ella le sacará la lengua debido a que había escuchado eso de no dejarla tener un hijo, aún.

Ambos partieron con dirección a Central y de ahí partirían a Xing en el nuevo tren que cruzaba el desierto entero, la construcción de dicho tren y las vías fue ardua, pero con los 2 países en paz y con tratados de comercio y turismo en pleno funcionamiento, un tren que podía pasar de un país a otro parecía ser necesario.

Entonces a Ed le cayó una bomba de tiempo; sin que nadie lo notase, Ed había visto a Winry pasearse con su abrigo varias noches, siempre para beber agua o leche para irse a dormir después.

Ella aún lo necesitaba; pero lo que ese abrigo representaba para él… simplemente no podía soportarlo.

 _»Lo lamento._

Y ahora verla ahí… seguramente ella pensaba que lo había perdido. Que era su culpa y (conociéndolo) que él iba a reclamarle por el abrigo.

—Winry —le dijo haciéndola saltar del susto—. Dije que lo lamento.

Rockbell miró a Ed tratando de descifrar lo que el ex alquimista le estaba diciendo con esas palabras que poco decían; o tal vez decían mucho solo que ella no podía entenderlo al 100%.

 _»Lo siento…_

—Ed —musitó Winry insegura si su sospecha era cierta—. ¿Acaso tú… tomaste el…?

—Lo destruí —dijo rápidamente—. Lo siento.

Dentro de Winry se formaron emociones que ella no le deseaba a nadie, sorpresa, alivio, molestia, enojo, frustración y miedo. Todo al mismo tiempo y provocado por la misma persona, por el mismo objeto.

Aunque quiso saber el por qué Ed había hecho algo semejante, Winry no se atrevió a preguntarle, de hecho, simplemente acarició la coronilla de Ed y se bajó de la mesa con intenciones de irse a su habitación. Para saber si aún podía dormir ahora que sabía que su único medio al mundo de los sueños se había roto.

Ed la tomó de la muñeca antes de que pudiese irse.

Y ahí se quedaron hasta que Winry sintió que estaba cansándose de estar parada. Cosa extraña ya que como mecánica estaba acostumbrada a permanecer de pie por mucho tiempo.

 _Aunque no como una estatua_.

Sí eso era verdad.

—Ed… ¿ya me soltarás?

El muchacho la soltó como si hacerlo le costase bastante; casi el alma. Y tal vez fue porque Ed se veía demasiado abatido como para hablar, o porque las propias emociones que corrían por el interior de Winry se incrementaron al sentir el frío después de ser sostenida por él, pero Winry le abrazó.

Sus brazos rodearon (o al menos lo intentaron) casi todo el cuerpo de Ed. Él aunque sorprendido, no se movió en absoluto, no habló y dejó que la calidez de la chica lo invadiera como quisiera.

—Vamos, te haré un café —le dijo Winry tomándole esta vez, ella la mano a él. Guiándolo a la casa.

—No podrás dormir —le recordó Ed con cierta culpa en su voz.

—Ya lo sé. Por eso dije que te haría a ti un café —dijo Winry tratando de sonar divertida, aunque en el fondo aún no se recuperaba de dicha pérdida.

—Bien —contestó Ed resignado.

Y ya en el interior de la casa, y al beber el café que su amiga le había preparado, Ed al ver a Winry limpiando la cocina, decidió que deseaba estar a su lado siempre, para poder abrazarla como Dios mandaba. Para poder protegerla al fin.

Lo intentaría, ya estaba dicho, antes de irse, le preguntaría a Winry Rockbell lo que desde hace tiempo quiso saber con ansias.

 _¿Eres capaz de darme la mitad de tu vida si yo estoy dispuesto a darte la mitad de la mía?_

Por primera vez en su vida, Ed esperó que la equivalencia de intercambio fuese efectiva y le ayudase en algo.

Winry al mirarlo por encima del hombro, le sonrió.

Ed se despejó de toda duda entonces. Valdría la pena intentarlo. Y tal vez solo así, él reemplazase el abrigo para velar los sueños de Winry por lo que les quedase a ambos de vida.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Jajaja por si se lo preguntaban, sí, amé mucho la "confesión" de Edward y la contestación de Winry. Creo que ahora me siento un poco mal por haber tenido que matar a la abuela (hasta yo la apreció T_T) ¡no me linchen, por favor!_

 _Muchas gracias a todos los que, con sus comentarios, hicieron posible el broche de oro final de éste pequeño fic. Espero que les haya gustado y si es posible, déjenme más deliciosos reviews._

 _¡Las amo, chicas y chicos (si hay alguno XD)!_

 _Y de nuevo, no olviden darle un vistazo al foro "La Puerta de la Verdad". Hay actividades, tópicos random ¡y mucho más!_

 _Ya nos leeremos después._

 ** _JA NE! ;)_**


End file.
